llengo_baleafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Chabi
La cultura Talayótica es el nombre de la sociedad correspondiente, aproximadamente, a la Edad del Hierro en las islas Gimnesias (Mallorca y Menorca en el archipiélago balear). Sus orígenes datan de finales del II milenio a. C., cuando la mal llamada cultura pretalayótica entró en crisis y vivió su consiguiente evolución. Su nombre procede de los talayotes, que son las construcciones más emblemáticas y abundantes de la prehistoria balear. Uan taula, en arqueologia, es un tipo de construccion de la cultura talayotica tipica y exclusiva de la isla de Menorca. Un talayot es una construcción turriforme prehistórica de las islas Gimnesias (Menorca y Mallorca). Al ser el monumento prehistórico más abundante en las dos islas, dio nombre a una de las etapas más estudiadas de la prehistoria balear: la cultura talayótica. Una naveta, es una construcción prehistórica de la isla de Menorca. Su función era la de sepulcro colectivo, y estaba construida con grandes piedras y técnica ciclópea, es decir, colocadas en seco, sin cemento ni argamasa. * Bibliografia * Vease tambien * Enlaces externos Menorca bajo dominio británico es el periodo de casi un siglo —el XVIII— de la historia de Menorca durante el que esta isla del archipiélago de las Baleares (España) estuvo bajo la soberanía de Gran Bretaña, desde su conquista en 1708 por una escuadra anglo-holandesa en plena Guerra de Sucesión Española —y que por el Tratado de Utrecht de 1713 pasó a soberanía británica, así como Gibraltar— hasta el Tratado de Amiens de 1802 en que volvió a la soberanía de la Monarquía de España, excepto durante la Guerra de los Siete Años (1756-1763) que estuvo ocupada por los francesesnota 1 y entre 1782 y 1798 en que volvió momentáneamente a soberanía española. ---- La arquitectura es el arte y la técnica de proyectar, diseñar, construir y modificar el hábitat humano, incluyendo edificios de todo tipo, estructuras arquitectónicas, espacios arquitectónicos y urbanos. El término «arquitectura» proviene del griego ἀρχ- (arch- raíz de la palabra ‘jefe’ o ‘autoridad’), y τέκτων (tekton ‘constructor'). ---- La Balearica fue una provincia romana constituida en el Bajo Imperio al desgajar de la provincia Tarraconensis las islas Baleares, a mediados del siglo IV, en época de Constancio I y Constantino II. Su rango era pretorio, dependiendo del vicarius de la Diócesis Hispaniarum. La provincia desapareció cuando los vándalos de Genserico la ocuparon en 455. ---- La dominación bizantina de las Islas Baleares es un periodo histórico que se inicia en 534, con la conquista por parte del Imperio Bizantino de esta parte del Reino Vándalo, y finaliza en una fecha incierta situada entre principios del siglo VIII y principios del siglo X. La documentación sobre esta época es muy escasa, así como los restos arqueológicos conocidos, por lo cual abundan las suposiciones historiográficas. ---- * Regne Baléà * Posant portes al català Proverbios * Pagan just per pécadós Artículos para hacer * Taula * Naveta * Talayot * Consêy Insulà * Institut d'Estudis Catalans * I.E.B. ( Institut d'Estudis Baléàrics, -institució catalanista- * Fonología * Morfología * Sintatsis * Rondayes mallorquines Listas * Usuario:Chabi/Pobbles de ses Islas Baléàs * Usuario:Chabi/Cièncis * Usuario:Chabi/Países * Usuario:Chabi/Artículos básicos para enseñanza escolar * Usuario:Chabi/Cuerpo humano Bibliografa * Fray Francisco Pou, (1573 - 1630), escrigué es séus Sermóns per sa Corema, emb llengo mallorquina. * Juan Binimèlis, (1538 - 1616), escrigué un’Històri d’es réyne de Mallorca emb llengo mallorquina. Y a 1595 pubblicà una Gramàtica Mallorquina. * Juan Fiol, a 1616 pubblicà un diccionari Mallorquí-Llemosí. A 1651 publicà una Gramática de sa llengo Mallorquina- llemosina. * Rafael Bover, poèta, a 1.625, escrigué sas séuas poesías emb mallorquí. * Antoni Eliseo y Pujol “monjo Carmelita“. De 1647 a 1713, escrigué varis devocionaris y opúsculs, en llatí, mallorquí y castellà. * Martín Serra. 1715. Teólogo, ês autó de varis òbras en llatí, mallorquí y castellà. * Antonio Balaguer, a 1723, pubblicà un Diccionari de sa llengo Mallorquina. * Pedro Cayetano y Doménech, (1728 - 1779). Pubblicà un Vocabulari trillingüe, Mallorquí - Castellà - Llatí. * Nicolás Ferrer de San Jordi, (1730 - 1758). Escrigué divèrsos relats emb mallorquí. * Juan Facundo y Sureda, (1734 - 1796). Pubblicà un Diccionari Mallorquí - Castellà - Llatí. José Togores y Sanglada, Conte d’Ayamans y Baró de Lloseta, (1767 - 1831). Escrigué un Diccionari de sa llengo Mallorquina, y un Tratad d’ortografía de sa llengo Mallorquina. * Tomas Aguiló y Cortês. De 1.775 a 1.856. Escrigué divèrsas Fàbulas y Vèrsos emb mallorquí y axí com sa séua gran òbra: Rondaya de Rondayas també emb mallorquí. * Juan Fiol y Estades, a 1782, pubblicà es Diccionari Dietari de sa llengo Mallorquina. * Juan Bautista Nicolau y Seguí. De 1804 a 1830, escrigué poesías emb Mallorquí, Castellá y Llatí. Traduí sas òbras d’es poèta VIRGILI a n’es mallorquí. * Francisco Pelegri y Mulet. A 1809, escrigué en vèrs y pròsa emb mallorquí. * José Dameto. (1810 a 1864). Traduí una bul·la Papal d’es llatí a n’es mallorquí. * Tòni María Servéra, a 1812, pubblicà una Gramàtica de sa llengo Mallorquina. * Francisco Mayol, a 1821, pubblicà un Diccionari – Mallorquí – Castellá - Llatí. * Pedro de Alcántara Peña. (1823 - 1906), escrigué poesías emb llemosí y emb mallorquí. * Pedro Andréu, a 1835, pubblicà un Diccionari Mallorquí - Castellà. * Juan Guasp y Pascual, a 1835, pubblicà un Diccionari Ortogràfic Mallorquí - Castellá. A 1.837, pubblicà es Diccionari Ortogràfic Mallorquí - Castellá - Llemosí. * Juan José Amengual, a 1835 pubblicà una Gramática de sa llengo Mallorquina modèrna. A 1858, pubblicà es primé tóm d’es Nòu diccionari Mallorquí - Castellá - Llatí. A 1.872 pubblicà una segona edició de sa gramàtica y es segón tóm d’es diccionari. * Sa Sociedad Económica Amigs d’el País, a 1835, pubblicà s’Ortografía y Diccionari Mallorquí - Castellà. * José Cortés. De 1837 a 1847. Escrigué y pubblicà dos Tratads destinads a que partiguend de sa llengo Mallorquina se pugui aprende sa llengo Castellana. * Tomas Forteza y Cortes, a (1838 – 1898) escrigué una Gramàtica de sa llengo Mallorquina. * Pére Antòni Figuéra, a 1840 pubblicà es Diccionari Mallorquí - Castellá. Es matex añ escrigué un Diccionariêt emb mallorquí, per porê entendre a n’es célebre poèta valensià Aussias March. * Jaume Pujol, a 1850 pubblicà ês séu Tratat d´Ortografía de sa llengo Mallorquina. * Tomás Aguiló y Forteza, a 1852 escrigué y pubblicà Poesías Fantàsticas, emb Mallorquí. Sa séua actitud de científic mallorquiniste eu va alluñà d’es moimient de sa “Renaixença” catalana. U* nos Amigos, a 1859, publican un Diccionari Mallorquí - Castellà. * Pedro Félio y Percho, a 1861, escrigué poesías emb mallorquí y emb castellà. * Miguel Porcel y Riera, Pedagogiste, (1.869 - 1.933). Va sê autó d’es llibres escolàs Grado Preparatorio, Grado Elemental, Grado Medio y Grado Superior, que s’estudiaren per tot’España fins ets añs 50 d’es sigle XX, en que va aparexa sa Enciclopedia Álvarez. A n’es final de cada un d’es graus hey havía un vocabulari temàtic de Mallorquí – Castellà. A sas edicións de Galicia es vocabulari éra de Gallèg – Castellà. * Joaquín Mª Bover, a 1868, escrigué un Diccionario Manual de las lenguas castellana y mallorquina. * Esteban Policée, Metge, a 1.868, escrigué un tratad sobre La muy Noble e Ilustre Ciudad de Mallorca, y sobre sa llengo mallorquina, editad a Italia, y escrit emb italià. * Damián Botella y Matías Boch, a 1874, publican su séua òbra, Enseñanza práctica del castellano a partir del mallorquín. Òbra premiada y declarada apta per s’enseñansa a s'Exposissió Universal de Barcelona de 1889. * Bartolomé Rotger, a 1878, escrigué un Diccionario de las lenguas, mallorquina y castellana, dins es que se recuyêxen sas paraulas més usuals d’es mallorquí. * Juan Tarongí y Cortés, a 1878, escriu un Diccionari de sas llengos Mallorquina – Castellana. * Juan Esteban, a 1880, pubblicà sa séua òbra, Llissóns de Mallorquí - Francês - Castellá. * Manuela de los Herreros y Sorá de Bonet. 1845 - 1911. Escritora y poetisa, va sê s’administradora de s’Arxiduc Lluís Salvadó de 1903 a 1911. Dins pràcticament todas sas séuas òbras se diu qu’escríu emb mallorquí. * Gabriel Maura, escritó y poeta, a 1892 va pubblicà Aygo-forts * Arxiduc Lluís Salvadó, a 1895 va pubblicà sas Rondayes de Mallorca, escritas totalment emb mallorquí, un'òbra d'incalculabble való que mos demostra com xerravan es mallorquins per aqu'ell tems. * Mossên Antòni María Alcover, conegud com en Jordí d'es Recó a 1896 va pubblicà es volum I de sas Rondaies Mallorquines Lorenzo Vidal, Dottó en Pedagogía, a 1896, escríu sa Petita Ortografía de sa llengo Balear (Priméra persona emb empleyà es terme baléà referid a la llengo mallorquina a època modèrna). * Mariano Aguiló y Fuster, 1897, pubblicà es Diccionari Bibliogràfic de sa lliteratura Llemosina. Sa séua òbra poètica està escampada per varis òbras d’altres autós. . * Damián Botella, a l898, pubblica un Diccionari mallorquí - castellà (prèmit Rosa d’Or dels Jocs Florals de Barcelona de 1898). * A sa Revista Literaria Decenal, a 1899, se dice: «El muy Ilustre señor don Antonio María Alcover, Provisor de este Obispado y Catedrático de Lengua y Literatura mallorquina, nos ha ofrecido un ejemplar de la edición de esta revista en nuestro idioma, que ha hecho el nuevo Plan de Estudios del Seminario Conciliar. Edita en él un vocabulario mallorquín etimológico. El 18 de mayo de 1899 empezaron los exámenes de Lengua y Literatura mallorquinas y de Historia de Mallorca. Con anterioridad había publicado las Rondayas Mallorquinas, escritas en mallorquín.» * Es Prevere don Ildefonso Rullán, a 1.906, va traduí «el Quijote» a n’es mallorquí. (Es catalans no’u féren fins ets añs 70 d’es sigle XX). Antoni María Alcover, a 1930 comènsa a pubblicà en fascículs es monument llingüístic titulad: Diccionari català-valencià-balear, que distingêx clarament sas tres llengos. * Antoni Vives Ginart, a 1.935, pubblicà es Vocabulari de sas llengos mallorquina y española, editad a s’imprenta de Mossên Antoni Mª Alcover, y prologada per don Francêsc de Borja Moll alaband sa llengo mallorquina y recomenand que tots es mallorquins l’harían de tení, fend enrecordà ademés s’etsistènci d’una sèri de gramàticas y diccionaris emb lengua mallorquina, d’es siglos XVIII y XIX. Posteriorment, a 1.983, es matex Francêsc de Borja Moll y sa séva fiya Anna, a una reunió dins sa U.I.B., cuand se lis demanà quina diferènci hey havía entre una llengo y un dialètte, totdós varen di que per sê una llengo, aquesta havía de tení gramàticas y diccionaris, afirmand qu’es català eéra una llengo perque sí qu’en tenía, y que com qu’es mallorquí no’n tenía, domés éra un dialètte d’es català. * Antonio Roig Artigues, a 1986, pubblicà sa Gramática de la lengua balear, redattada emb castellà. * Mikèl Garau y Rosselló, a 1991 escrigué y pubblicà emb mallorquí es llibre Històri política d’es réys de Mallorca. * Antonio Roig Artigues, a 1994 pubblicà es Diccionario Balear-Español. * Acadèmi de sa Llengo Baléà, a 2005, pubblicà sa Gramàtica normativa de sa llengo baléà. * Mikèl Garau y Rosselló, a 2010 escrigué y pubblicà, ja emb llengo baléà, es llibre d’històri «Es réys de Mallorca, d’el 799 a n’el 1376». RAMÓN LLULL Y SA LLENGO MALLORQUINA En es temps actual que mos ha tocad viure, mos invedex un trist sentiment de tortura intelectual, cuant comprobam una mudanse de sa verdadera històri mallorquina escrita ja fa molts de sigles que canta sas realidads, testimònis y llegats dès nòstro passat, que rivalizan emb sas teorías de Cataluña que ha prodigat una falsa històri sobre sa nòstra llengo y sa nòstra pròpi térra, q’han arribat a calà fondo dins s’embent de certa classe de ciutadà mallorquí indigna de tan honorab.ble nòm. Per una part, un passotisme acomodetiu qu’acepta frivolement sas falacies embeucadoras d’ets aprofitats, moltes vegades desconexedós de sas singularidads filológicas de se gran importanci científica de sa nòstra llengo. Altres per meliciosa ignoranci y altres y en general per s’egoísme d’arribà a cobrà cualque còsa d’es millons que repertex, no sòlament Cataluña per propagà sa seua llengo que may havía’stad sa nòstra, sino també sa pròpi Comunidad malloquina a favó d’es català, ò també alguns per conserva es seu càrrec polític Per aquests motius perdem lo més sagrat que pot tení un pòbble: sa seua identidat y es seu patrimòni cultural. Hem torssat llestimosament es récte camí seguit per seculà tradició durant tota sa nòstra vida pasada, per elegí es cami injust de sa falsedad y s’estultici més llestimosa, distorsionant sa veritat. Molt antes de q´èxistis Cataluña, còme entidad política (ja q’eran vuit condats independents, que varen jurá vasallatge, obediènci y fidelidad y pagaban drets feudals a France), existía ja es Reine de Mallorca y molt antes de qu’aparesquex sa noció de literatura catalana, existían ya sas ensoñacions y cobraba fama s’obra inmensa y universal de Ramón Llull y molt antes d’aquestas fetchas, a s’añ 902, come consecuènci d’es desmoronement d’es Califato de Córdoba, Mallorca va acoí molts d’es seus sabis, poètes, filòlecs y juristas, dexant testimòni d’aquella cultura y de sa cual se va podé servi en Ramon Llull, debud a sa seua inquietud estudiosa. Mentres tant lo q’avuy anomenam Cataluña eran es Condads Carolingios, Septimania o Marca Hispànica (Marca significa “terreno fronterizo”) y fixemos bé que s’anomenava Hispánica y no Catalana. Es nòstro sabi mallorquí era fiy de Ramón Llull, natural de Montpeller (casat emb María Heryl) que va arribà a Mallorca, emb motiu de sa reconquista, acompañant a n’el Rey Jaume I a bordo de sa carabèla real. Varen tení descendènci (Ramón Llull fiy) que nesqué a un carré a prop de s’iglesia de Santa Eulari a hon va essé batiat día 25 de decèmbre de 1235, aquell infant que un día sería conegut mundialment còme “Es Doctó Iluminad”. Sa seua infanci se va desarrollà jugant emb alegre algarabía y estudiant emb amics mallorquins y còm es natural xerrava emb sos seus amics es lletí vugà o sigui es mallorqu. Va essé Llull emb sas seuas obres, s’iniciadó de sa literatura mallorquina. Llull cóme fiy de sa seua tèrra, va escriure emb Mallorquí librement emb unas características puramente mallorquinas que no admeten discusió. Posteriorment va escriure emb Arabe y Lletí. (Tant Barcelona còm es catalá no estaven en es seu pensament ni les cita en sas seuas òbres)) Aquestas veritats històriques, no s’enseñen a sas escòles, sino tot lo contrari. Passada sa seua infanci, tocà a sas pòrtas d’es seu cò s’enemoremen y va contrèure matrimòni emb una al-lòta mallorquina s’añ 1257 anomenada Blanca Picañ de sa cual tendrie dos fiys Domingo y Magdalena. Hòmo de profundes inquietuds, se va sentí dominat per una profunda crisis espiritual cuand corrien ets añys 1263 y 1265 intentant sustituí sa seua vida mundana per sa cridada vocacional y se entregà a una vida de penitènci y santidad. Continúa sa seua fecunda obra escrita, y a s’añ 1271 escriu una obra preciosa “Art abreviat de trobà SA varitat” Hem resaltad s’artícul mallorquí, usad per part de Ramón Llull. Aquests artícles ES y SA, anomenat “salat” que no es sino s’article llatí “ipse, ipsa, ipsum”, riquesa filológica que RamónLllull emplea y que diferencia es mallorquí de totas ses altres llengos romàniques, el trobam una vagada més en es seu llibre “Desconort” cuant diu “e sentí del mon SA vanitat” . S’añy siguent, sent mes fòrta sa seua vocació y propòsa a sa familia entrà en religió, dexant podés a sa seua dòna demunt s’hesienda y dexant còme procuradó a Pedro Gaucerando y se retirà còme ermità a sa montaña de Randa, ahon escriu una de sas seuas mes famosas òbres “Llibre de contemplació en Deu”. Des de es seu retiro fundà a Randa y a Miramar de Valldemosa es Col.lègis de Llengos Orientals. En 1270 escriu “SA doctrina pueril” empleant es nòstro article mallorquí. Des de Mallorca partex de cap a Montpeller, visitant es nòstro rey Jaume II. Viatjà per Roma, París, Túnez, Génova y Viena. No se cansa d escriure conseguint una intènsa fecundidad literaria. Trobantse a París, s’añylop 1311 dicta “SA vida coetánea” a un mònjo mallorquí de s’Orde des Cartujos de Vaubers (París) que es un document des mallorquí des seu temps que fa indiscutible sa vitalidad de sa seua llengo. Es motiu d’es seu aprendisatge de sa llengo àrabe, no va esse només per dirigí ses escòles de llengos orientals de Randa y Miramar de Valldemosa, a hon asistían misionés de diferents parts del mon, sino per eczerci sa seua gran labó de predicàdó de sa fé católica entre ets infeèls musulmans, lo cual ly va produí triste respòsta per part d’es seu auditòri a Bujía ahon es fracàs va esse per ell d’una profunda tristó, sufrint dolorosos còps de bestó y agafat per sa seua llarga barba blanca, arrastrad p’es trispòl. Vegent que sas seuas fòrces l’abandonaban se retirà a sa seua Mallorca y a s’estiu de s’añ 1316, abandonà aquest mon. No hem trobat cap referènci històrique que demostras una permanènci a Barcelona, ni cap alusió seua de que escrigués en català. Es més; en es Pròlec d’es Blanquerna, diu clarament que treduex d’es mallorquí en es valencià. Emb mallorquí, va xerrà per primera vegada SA FILOSOFIA emb sa llengo mallorquina, certament grandiosa y magnífica. S’Enciclopèdi francesa Larousse, definex en Ramón Llull, còme “Filósofo catalán nacido en Palma de Mallorca” Grave erró Yo crec sensa pò d’equivocarmé q’es nascuds a Palma de Mallòrca son ben mallorquins. Hey ha que tení en conte q’aquesta Enciclopèdi va esse editada a Barcelona, sufrint reformes no molt fiables. En ocasió de sa mòrt de D. José Manuel Lara, fundadó de s’Editorial Planeta, sa revista “Pronto” li va dedicà es coleccionabble nº 86 de “Vidas interesantes” y entre altres c’òses diu textualment: “En 1949 fundó la Editorial Planeta y en 1967 comercializó la Enciclopedia Larousse escrita por jóvenes intelectuales de izquierdas de los años sesenta” Es mallorquins-baleas q’han renegat, de forma inexplicable, de sa nòsta pròpi llengo mallorquina, pentura no l’han sabuda valorà. Sensa cap dupte, per ignoranci ò per egoísme. Donarem a conexe alguns datos històrics. S’añy 1840, es mallorquí-baleà va essé reconegut idioma per Sa Real Acadèmi de Sas Bònas Lletres de Barcelona. Lo que avuy despreciam va esse reconegut p’ets intelectuals catalàns. S’añy 1928 s’Acadèmic mallorquí, nescut a Campanet, D. Llorèns Riber Campins va prende possesió d’es títol d’Acadèmic de Sa Real Acadèmi Españòla de sa Llengo, precisament per sa Llengo mallorquina, dexant ben clara sa seua esplendorosa existènci. S’añy 1959 Sa Real Acadèmi de Sa Llengo va prende s’acòrd corporatiu de reconexe còme Llengo pròpi de sas Isles Balears es Mallorquí-Baléà emb igual categoría que sa Valenciana y sa Catalana (B:O: de sa R.A.E. número corresponent en es mesos de septemnre a desembre Tom 39 cuadern 158 pág 49). Y ara una fetcha molt més recent: s’añy 1980 se va celebrà a Palma de Mallorca es XVI “Congés Internacional de Llingüística y Filología Romànicas” an es cual varen asistí especialistas llingüístes de tot el mon, y salvo una ínfima minoría ets asistents se varen pronuncià a favó de que sa Llengo xarrada en aquestas Islas es es Mallorquí Menorquí, Ervissenc y Formenterenc. ¿Es posible que tanta grandesa pugui esse despreciada? Es pòbble baléà acepta emb satisfacció tot cuant pregone Cataluña. Heu tragam tot. No consultam may sa nòstra verdadera històri. Despreciam sa nòstra tradició tan estimade. No mos interessa emb absolut sa nòstra antiga cultura y s’antiguedad de sa nòstra llengo. Ya es romans l’anomenaven “Balearicum eloquium”. Aceptam es sacrilègi de qu’es sabi mundialment conegut Ramón Llull, es català, però may sab, cap catalanista, en a quin carré ni ahon va nexe ni ahon, va esse batiat. Veném de mala manera sa nòstra dignidad còme pobble. Despreciam sa sang derramada pes mallorquins cuant sas tròpes d’es Capità Bayo porcedent de sa Generalidad de Cataluña, va intentà s’añ 1936 conquistà Mallorca en es frente de Manacò; avuy elzo regalam tot, tèrra, llengo, dignidad y amor pròpi, mentres ells se freguen sas mans emb alegria vegent lo fácil q’heu han lograt, creant en es q’estimam sa nòstra tèrra, un problema que no té cap dret a existí. Sa pau idílica d’es Monestèri que sempre havíam escrit emb CH final (Lluch) el mos han canviat por Lluc, que es un nòm pròpi de persona, per lo tant avuy en llengo española hem de di “Monasterio de Lucas”. Igual ha sucseit emb infinidad de pobbles de Balears, convertits a sa caligrafia catalana. Y es nòms d’es carrés tradicionals de Palma? Igual; y tots tan tranquils. Es una desgraci irreperabble q’ha caigud demunt sa añorada tèrra balea a causa de sa codici de Cataluña y sa conducta de cèrts islencs. Tèrra que debut a sa glòri de descendí de reis, agrava més sa desgraci que sufrim si mos comparam emb Cataluña que no ha arribad més q’a condat. Sa nòstra veinada France protegex emb tot rigor sas seuas llengos regionals minoritaris, que son moltes, perque constituexen un patrimòni cultural y filolològic digne de conservà. Aquí, a ca nòstra, te fan pagá una multa injusta y humillant per no rotulà en catalá, y empleà sa teua pròpi llengo oficial de tots ets españòls. Hey ha mentalidads vertederament cruèls y inhumanes. Cataluña s’aprofita de totas sas tèrras, que té a pròp, per catalanisarlés a pesà de que may hey hagi dominad ni política, ni territorial, ni socialment parlant, per eczemple sa nòstra tèrra mallorquina, també es Rosselló, que la anomenan Cataluña Nort allà’hon a sa seua capital Perpiñà están construits ets antics castells d’es Reys de Mallòrca, Podríam també cità sa localidad sarda de s’Alguer que Cataluña sa la fa seua, cuand precisament va ese poblada per aragonesos, mallorquíns y mahonesos. El Papa regent Bonifaci VIII va expressà es seu desitx, s’añ 1297 que s’Alguer passara a formà part de sa Corona d’Aragó mentres reinava Pere IV anomenat Es Seremoniós. Es nòstro rey mallorquí Jaume II va iniciá s’añy 1353 sa conquista de s’Alguer, juntament emb so rey d’Aragó Pere IV. Aquests dos monarcas conoxían sa gran importanci estretègica d’una zona, qu’ademés estaba ben fortificada. A partí d’aquell moment, s’Alguer se va converí emb una colónia aragonesa y mallorquina. Parex essé que s’Alguer, celebre cada añ, s’arribada d’es catalàns a s’añy 1353. No varen arribà may ni existían còme formació política. Cuánta falsedad fa fé es desconoxement de sa nòstra històri En cuant a Sa Sibila llecgim en es diari EL MUNDO de fetcha 31 de matx de 2009 que aquest cant se pòt escoltà a sas iglesis mallorquinas y també a s’Alguer (Ahon ly varen dúu es mallorquin que la conquistaren, segons s’històri q’acabam d’explicà). Adamés porem añadí que debud en es Concili de Trento (1545 – 1563) mos hem de sentí orgullosos es mallorquins qu’estimam sas nòstras tradicións y sa nòstra llengo (que may havía’stad sa catalana) ya que si bé, va abolí es cant de Sa Sibila, sin embargo va permete per privilègi especial que se segís cantant a Mallòrca. (També hem sentit a dí sa falsedad de que Sa Sibila va arribà a Mallorca desde Cataluña). Antes de que s’Iglesi mallorquina se tornàs catalanista, en gran perjudici per ella, sa Sibila estava y continúa’stant escrita en mallorquí. Per eczemple sa primera estrofa diu: “Es jorn d’es juduci serà p’es qui no haurà fet servici”. Si estàs escrita en català diría “ …p’es qui no haurà fet servei” . Lo cual no rimaría emb judici. Llecgim, ò sentim a dí sa falsedad de que “El Rey en Jaume mos va dúu sa llengo y sa relligió”. En cuant a sa nòstra llengo existía ya desde feye varios sigles, y el Rey en Jaume era natural de Mpntpeller. Tresledem s’històri a épocas de dominació de varies cultures fenicis, grècs, etc y jà molt posteriorment a s’añ 125 a.de C. que se xerrava es llatí vulgà, ò sigui mallorquí dominant en Quinto Cecilio Metelo. En cuant a sa relligió cristiana mallorquina direm que ets árabes adamés de respectarmós sa nòstra llengo, mos respectaren sa nòstra relligió. No’ls importaba còm xerravem ni còn resavem. Procedían d’unas tèrras àridas y arenosas calcinadas p’es sòl y a España varen trobà elements per desarrollà sas seuas fantasias poéticas y es cultiu de ròsas y clavells, fent siquis y conductes d’aigo per regà y alimentà es baños árabes. Una de sas rahons que tenim per afirmà que sa relligió cistiana no va desaparexe de s‘Isla emb sa presenci árabe, es s’existènci de sa Còva de San Martí d’Alcudi ahon se reunían es cristiàns mozàrabes. Afirmam que sigles antes de q’arribàs Jaume I a Balears ja practícavam sa religió pròpi d’es cristians, debud a que elevat a Emperadó Teodòsi s’añ 379 de s’era cristiana va convertí a Balears còme Provinci Romana y a s’añ siguient la va nombrà Cristiana. ¿Per qué ets enemics de sa nòstra llengo y de sa nòstr’històri no estudiau un pòc antes de xerrà? També hem de tení en conte es descubriments de reliquias paleocristianas a diferents llòcs de sas Balears que datan d’es sigles V y VI, y sa Carta Encíclica que dirigex es famós bisbe Severo de Menòrca s’añy 418 a tots es bisbes y diàques de Mallòrca y d’Ervissa, tot lo cual mos evidencia que Jaume I no mos va dúu sa relligió. Antes de q’ell arribàs, ja la teníam ben formada a sas Balears. “Los mallorquines hablan una lengua que es tan antigua como el inglés y más pura que el catalán o el provenzal, sus parientes más cercanos. Robert Graves. Tema Històri. Seudónimo: Formentó Primer pemio de Historia. en el III Certamen Literario sobre la Lengua Balear organizado por s’Acadèmi de sa Llengo Balea el día 27 oct 2012 José A. Ripoll Fé RONDAYA MALLORQUINA ESCRITA PER L'ARXIDUC LLUIS SALVADÓ PER L'AÑ 1895. COM PORÊU VEURA ESTÀ TOTALMENT ESCRITA EMB MALLORQUÍ, ¿O ES QUE A N'AQUELL TEMS NO ESCRIVÍAN EMB CATALÀ? SA RESPOSTA ES BEN CLARA, A N'AQUELL TEMS A MALLORCA S'ESCRIVIA RONDAYA MALLORQUINA ESCRITA PER L'ARXIDUC LLUIS SALVADÓ PER L'AÑ 1895. COM PORÊU VEURA ESTÀ TOTALMENT ESCRITA EMB MALLORQUÍ, ¿O ES QUE A N'AQUELL TEMS NO ESCRIVÍAN EMB CATALÀ? SA RESPOSTA ES BEN CLARA, A N'AQUELL TEMS A MALLORCA S'ESCRIVIA EMB MALLORQUÍ, ES CATALÀ NO S'EMPLEYAVA PERQUE NOS NOSTRO. Es sach de mentides. (Lluchmajó) Axó era un señó molt rich que tenia una fiya molt guapa, y á devant ca seua tenian un pí molt grôs que los tapava sa vista y era molt mal d'arrancá. Aquell señó vá fe fé una crida diguent qu'aquell qu'arrancaria es pí se casaria amb sa seua fiya. Un homo d'una vila veynada heu va sebre y se'n aná de cap á cá aquell señó y se'n dugué dos pans per passá es camí. Camina, caminarás, trobá una serp, y sa serp li digué: -- Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydò m'heu de dá mitx pà, y vos anira milló. -- Jó no sé si es enfora ó si's aprop; peró, jas; y li dona mitx pá. Torná caminá, y camina, caminarás, trobá un retgiment de formigues, que li diguèren: -- ¿Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. Ydó donaumós mitx pá, y vos anirá milló. -- Diu: Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, allá ahon vatx, pero jau.......... já'u veurêm y los doná mitx pá. Camina, caminarás, més envant trobá un falcó. -- ¿Ahon anau? li demaná es falcó. -- Diu: á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydó donaumê mitx pá y vos'nirá milló. -- Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, y ja no més me queda un pá, pero jas, vat-ne'-t-aqui mitx. llavó arribá á ca aquell señó y demaná ses eynes per tayá es pí, y comensá á fé feyna. Sa fiya d'aquell señó tenia una habilidat, y era que quant escopia á un tay ó xap, totduna quedava clós. Y com aquell homo era vey y lletx, y aquella atlota no'l volia, anava á escopí á n'es tay de sa soca d'es pí, perque tornás quedá clós; pero sa serp li envestí, ella va fogi de pó y no pogué escopí, y s'abre aviat estigué tomát. Pero llavó es señó li digué qu'alló encara no bastava; que si se volia casá amb sa seua fiya, li havia de triá trêcentes corteres de mestay, aquell matex vespre, y l'ondemá demati li havia de doná separades ses cent corteres de blát, ses cent de xéxa y ses cent d'ordi, Aquell homo vêya que no era capás, pero va dí que si, y es retgiment de formigues li comparegué, y amb un instant l'hey tengué triat. Pero es señó encare no li volgué doná sa fiya, y lí doná trétze galls y li digué que si es cap d'un añy y un dia encare les tenia, llavó já s'hi casaria. Éll se'n aná amb sos trétze galls á ca-seua, y es cap d'un parey de setmanes hey va aná sa criada d'aquell señó y li digué si li volia vendre un gall. Ell li digué que no'n tenia cap de venal; pero tant li vá pregá, qu'á la fí li digué que ni vendria un si volia quedá un vespre á sopá amb'ell. Ella li digue que sí, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y partí. P'es cami li sortí aquell falcó qu'havia demanát mitx pá a n'aquell homo, y li prengué es gall y el torná á son amo. Es cap d'un parey de mésos hey aná sa fiya d'aquell señó, pero desfressada perque no la conegués y li digué si volia vendre un gall. S'homo li digué que mentres quedás a sopá amb'ell un vepre, sí. Ella hey va convení, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y sa jove se'n aná; pero es falcó l'hey prengué p'es camí, y el torná á n'aquell homo. Es cap de temps hey aná es mateix señó també desfressát y li demaná per comprarli un gall. Éll li respongué que si mentres se dexás doná una bona atupada amb una camellá d'atipá carros. Es señó digué que si, y se'n dugué es gall, pero amb s'esquêna ben calenta. -- ¡Oh! digué ella, ¡quina mentida més grossa! -- Diu: Ydó la pos á dins es sach. Llavó se girà á nès señó y li anava á di: -- Y vostê ------------- -- Tapau es sach que ja está plê, li digué es señó totduna, sense dexarló acabá de conversá, perque no volia que sabéssen si s'havia dexát atupá. Y llavó aquell homo se va casá amb aquella atlota tan rica y tan guapa. Y si no son vius son morts; Y si no son morts son vius. Ciutadà Mallorquí.ES CATALÀ NO S'EMPLEYAVA PERQUE NOS NOSTRO. Es sach de mentides. (Lluchmajó) Axó era un señó molt rich que tenia una fiya molt guapa, y á devant ca seua tenian un pí molt grôs que los tapava sa vista y era molt mal d'arrancá. Aquell señó vá fe fé una crida diguent qu'aquell qu'arrancaria es pí se casaria amb sa seua fiya. Un homo d'una vila veynada heu va sebre y se'n aná de cap á cá aquell señó y se'n dugué dos pans per passá es camí. Camina, caminarás, trobá una serp, y sa serp li digué: -- Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydò m'heu de dá mitx pà, y vos anira milló. -- Jó no sé si es enfora ó si's aprop; peró, jas; y li dona mitx pá. Torná caminá, y camina, caminarás, trobá un retgiment de formigues, que li diguèren: -- ¿Ahon anau? -- Diu: Á tal punt, per axó y axó. Ydó donaumós mitx pá, y vos anirá milló. -- Diu: Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, allá ahon vatx, pero jau.......... já'u veurêm y los doná mitx pá. Camina, caminarás, més envant trobá un falcó. -- ¿Ahon anau? li demaná es falcó. -- Diu: á tal punt, per axó y axó. -- Ydó donaumê mitx pá y vos'nirá milló. -- Jó no sé si's enfora ó si's aprop, y ja no més me queda un pá, pero jas, vat-ne'-t-aqui mitx. llavó arribá á ca aquell señó y demaná ses eynes per tayá es pí, y comensá á fé feyna. Sa fiya d'aquell señó tenia una habilidat, y era que quant escopia á un tay ó xap, totduna quedava clós. Y com aquell homo era vey y lletx, y aquella atlota no'l volia, anava á escopí á n'es tay de sa soca d'es pí, perque tornás quedá clós; pero sa serp li envestí, ella va fogi de pó y no pogué escopí, y s'abre aviat estigué tomát. Pero llavó es señó li digué qu'alló encara no bastava; que si se volia casá amb sa seua fiya, li havia de triá trêcentes corteres de mestay, aquell matex vespre, y l'ondemá demati li havia de doná separades ses cent corteres de blát, ses cent de xéxa y ses cent d'ordi, Aquell homo vêya que no era capás, pero va dí que si, y es retgiment de formigues li comparegué, y amb un instant l'hey tengué triat. Pero es señó encare no li volgué doná sa fiya, y lí doná trétze galls y li digué que si es cap d'un añy y un dia encare les tenia, llavó já s'hi casaria. Éll se'n aná amb sos trétze galls á ca-seua, y es cap d'un parey de setmanes hey va aná sa criada d'aquell señó y li digué si li volia vendre un gall. Ell li digué que no'n tenia cap de venal; pero tant li vá pregá, qu'á la fí li digué que ni vendria un si volia quedá un vespre á sopá amb'ell. Ella li digue que sí, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y partí. P'es cami li sortí aquell falcó qu'havia demanát mitx pá a n'aquell homo, y li prengué es gall y el torná á son amo. Es cap d'un parey de mésos hey aná sa fiya d'aquell señó, pero desfressada perque no la conegués y li digué si volia vendre un gall. S'homo li digué que mentres quedás a sopá amb'ell un vepre, sí. Ella hey va convení, y quant varen havê sopát li doná es gall y sa jove se'n aná; pero es falcó l'hey prengué p'es camí, y el torná á n'aquell homo. Es cap de temps hey aná es mateix señó també desfressát y li demaná per comprarli un gall. Éll li respongué que si mentres se dexás doná una bona atupada amb una camellá d'atipá carros. Es señó digué que si, y se'n dugué es gall, pero amb s'esquêna ben calenta. -- ¡Oh! digué ella, ¡quina mentida més grossa! -- Diu: Ydó la pos á dins es sach. Llavó se girà á nès señó y li anava á di: -- Y vostê ------------- -- Tapau es sach que ja está plê, li digué es señó totduna, sense dexarló acabá de conversá, perque no volia que sabéssen si s'havia dexát atupá. Y llavó aquell homo se va casá amb aquella atlota tan rica y tan guapa. Y si no son vius son morts; Y si no son morts son vius. Ciutadà Mallorquí. -Gramàtica(normativa) d'es Baléà ed 2005 Acadèmi de sa Llengo Baléà Ah una cosa el Réy EnJaume va néxe a Montpellier(Montpellé,Fransa) a l'añ 1202 cuand Cataluña no etsistía eu to dic perque díuen a nes nostros fiys que va néxe a cataluña.Imposible mentida pancatalanista Noltros tenis 8 vocals y sa mitja i(Y) y es catalans en ténen domés 7(fonèticament xarrand) No he ha cap dialecta en el mon que tengui més vocals que sa seva llengo mare ¿Que m'en dius?..¿Rês? Idòy y venga converssem sa nostra llengo que ya està més que mòrta.Y vosaltres parlin el català la seua llengua que may emb sa méva vida serà sa meva perque jo sí que puc xerrà y escriurelâ. Per na Desiré axò ês sa llengo baléà(mallorquí,menorquí,ibissênc y formenterênc).Ês cèrt que sa nostra llengo ês molt minoritari però eu ês menos que s'aranês y a n'es final ja'stêym fins a sa punta d'es cabeys d'es pancatalanistes venuds que no estimen lo nostro, sas nostra costums y sa nostra històri.May hên estad catalans ni eu serêm. Libres emb baléà: Es Réys de Mallorca (d'el 799 a n'el 1376) ed. 2012 Balear.La lengua vernácula de las Baleares ed2012 Gramàtica Mallorquina d'En Juan Pèp Amengual 1835!!!! Gramàtica d'es Balèá Acadèmi de sa Llengo Baléà 2005 Diccionari Mallorquí-castellà Pere Tòni Figuera 1840!!!! Sa priméra gramàtica catalana ês d'el 1907!!! Au idòy ja la pelerêu a n'aquesta taronja Y a n'en jaja que miri y pensi que lo qu'hey'vía (lo que hey havía)aquí no éran pardals que volavan ni pardals soleads . ¿Perquê aquest adoctrinament a n'es nostros fiys dins es centros d'enseñansa de sas Baléàs? JO defens sa llengo d'es méus padrins(avis emb català) y me sab molt de gréu veure morí sa meva llengo(may llengua) Volêu llibres emb baléà y jo també. ESPAÑOL CATALÀ BALÉÀ Abalizar abalisar balisà Abarrotado abarrotat replê Abdomen abdomen panxa Abjurar abjurar renegà Abocar abocar bocà Abofetear abufetejar galtetjà Abominable abominable horrorós Abonanzar abonançar espayarsê/aclarirsê Abotonador botonador embotonadó Abotonar botonar embotonà Abrasar abrasar/abrusar cremà/escaldà Abrasión abrasió rescada/escaldada Abrazo abraçada aferrada Abrigar abrigar tapà Abril abril Bril Abroncar esbroncar bronquetjà Absorber absorbir xuclà/xupà Absorción absorció xuclació Absorto absort bedòca Absorto (está ~) està absort està bedocand Abstinencia abstinencia abstinènci Abstraído abstret distrèt Acaloramiento acalorament eufagó/enfado Acaparador acaparador copadó Acaparar acaparar copà Acariciar acariciar fécaricis Acatarrarse acatarrarse costiparsê Accionar accionar posà en marxa Accionista accionista accioniste/a Acero acer cé Acérrimo acèrrim caparrud/a Aclamar aclamar cridà Acoquinar acoquinar fé pò Acordonar acordonar encordonà Acorralar acorralar enrevoltà Acre acre agre Acritud acritud agrós/actitud agre Acrobacia acrobacia títera Acróbata acróbata titereté Activar activar attivà/posà en marxa Acudir acudir anà Acular acular reculà Acumular acumular copà Acusador acusador cusadó/cuadó Acusar acusar cusà/cuà Adaptar adaptar ajustà Adhesivo adhesiu ferretina Adobar adobar arreglà Adornar adornar enremellà Adosar adossar atracà/juntà Adular adular llisà es pêl Adulterar adulterar trestocà Afable afable afectuós Afeminado afeminat marieta Afianzar afiançar assegurà Aflorar aflorar surtí/sortí Afortunado afortunat sortad Afrontar afrontar tirà en devant Agarrada agarrada aferrada Agarrado agarrat roñós Agarrotar garrotar engalavernà Agitar agitar remòure/remenà Aglutinar aglutinar copà Agosto agost Gost Agraciado agraciat tocad Agraciar agraciar tocà Agredir agredir pégà Agregación agregació afegitó Agregado agregat afegid Agregar agregar afegí Agricultor agricultor pagês Agrupar agrupar juntà Agua aigua aygo Aguada aiguada aygada Aguafuerte aiguafort aygofort Aguantar aguantar agontà Aguarrás aiguarràs aygorràs Al al a n’es Al revés al revés a sen revés Alba alba auba Albarda albarda aubarda Albergar albergar contení Albergue alberg posada Alcaldía alcaldia la Sala Alcista alcista que puja Alcohol alcohol esperit Alcohólico alcoholic gat per dud Alcoholizar alcoholitzar engatà Alfalfa alfals aufàus Alforja alforja serrió/béàssa Alicaído alicaigut de ròta batuda Alterar alterar modificà Altruista altruista altruiste/a Aludir al.ludir fé mensió Amainar amainar minvà/comensà a fé bò Amarar amarar tocà aygo Ameno amè distrèt Amígdala amígdala engina Amigdalitis amigdalitis enginas Amonestar amonestar advertí Ampliar ampliar afegí/axamplà Analista analista analiste/a Anarquista anarquista anarquiste/a Ancianidad ancianitat véhúra/véyúra Anciano ancià véy/jay Anexar annexar juntà/adjuntà Anexionar annexionar juntà/adjuntà Anexo annex a n’es costad/junta Anhelante anhelós desitjós Anhelar anhelar desitjà Ano anus forad d’escul Antagonista antagonista antagoniste/a Antídoto antídot contraverí Antonia Antonia Tonina/Tunina Antonio Antoni Tòni Anverso anvers sen dret Apaisado apaïsat embiexad Aparador aparador paradora Aparentar aparentar volêsê/bufa Aparente aparent parescud Apariencia aparença semblansa Apartar apartar separà Aparte apart separat Apercibimiento apercibiment avís Apetencia apetència ganas Apetito apetit telent Apiadarse apiadar-se tení llèstima Apilar apilar acaramullà Apiñar apinyar estibà Aplanar aplanar posà llís/aplanà Aplaudir aplaudir fé mambelletas Apocado apocat porug Aportar aportar dú Apreciar apreciar notà Aprestar aprestar disposà/preparà Aprovisionar aprovisionar suministrà Aproximación aproximació férshê o férshí aprop Aproximadamente aproximadament devés/a prop de Aproximar aproximar atrecà Aquietar aquietar posà tranquil Arbitrar arbitrar pità/fé de conciliadó Árbitro àrbitre àrbit Ardor ardor calentó/agrura Ardor de estómago ardor d’estómac agrura Ardoroso ardorós fogós Argucia argúcia pillería/estratègi Argumentar argumentar rahonà Aristocracia aristocracia aristocraci Arpón arpó fitora d’una punta Arponar arponar fitorà Arracada arracada recada Arrancar arrencar rebassà Arrasar arrasar rasà/nivellà Arreglar arreglar adobà Arremeter arremetre escometre Arrendador arrendador llogadó Arrendar arrendar llogà Arrendatario arrendatari llogaté Arriar arriar baxà Arrimar arrimar costà/atrecà Arruga arruga mestêg/rúa Arrugar arrugar mestegà/arruà Artista artista artiste/a Ascender ascendir pujà Ascendiente ascendent majó Ascensión ascensió pujada Ascensorista ascensorista ascensoriste/a Asentir asentir donà conformidat Asestar assestar pégà Asfalto asfalt vèrnis Asfixia asfíxia eufegó Asfixiante asfixiant eufegant Asfixiar asfixiar eufegà Asiduidad assiduïtat anà sovint Asiduo assidu và sovint Asistenta assistenta jornaléra Asistir assistir ajudà/aydà Astucia astúcia pillería Astuto astut viu Atemorizar atemorir fé agafà pò Atenuar atenuar rebaxà/baxà Aterrar aterrar fé agafà pò Atónito atònit enbadocad Atribuir atribuir culpà Aturdir atordir estormià/esturmià Auge auge puja Aumentar augmentar fé més gros/pujà Avería averia pana Averiar averiar espeñà Aversión aversió òy Avezar avesar donà vici Avicultor avicultor granjé de beyas Avivar avivar reviscolà Bálsamo bàlsam pomada Banasta banasta còvo Bancal bancal tenassa Bandidaje bandidatge bandolatje Baranda baranda arrambadó Bebé bebé/nadissó nin d’uè Bebible bebible bevedó Bicicleta bicicleta vixicleta Biciclista biciclista vixicliste/a Bifurcarse bifurcar-se fé entre fórc Bilabiado bilabiat dóbbles morros Bilis bilis fèl Bofetada bufetada galtada Bol bol escudélla fonda Bola bola bolla Bombacho bombatxo bufa/bufas/ample Bonito bonic guàpo/hermós Barrachera borratxera gatéra Borracho borratxo gat Branquias brànquies guèñas Branquial branquial gueñal Brasa brasa caliu Bravata bravata txulada Brisa brisa oratje Burla burla enfotersê Burlador burlador enfotadó/qui s’enfót Burlarse burlar-se enfotersên/enganà/esquivà Cadáver cadáver mort/ossada Cadavérico cadavèric parexe un mort Caimán caimàn drac Calabozo calabós cel·la Caldear caldejar escaufà Cálido càlid calentêt Calzada calçada trispol de sa carretéra Camisa camisa camía Campanear campanejar betayà Candado candau/cadenat pañ de maleta Candela candela espèuma Carantoñas carantoines moxonías Carnada carnada êsca Cartilla bancaria cartilla bancària plegueta d’es bank Castración castració senada Castrar castrar senà Catarro catarro costipat Caverna caverna còva Cerilla cerilla misto Cicatriz cicatriu nafra/marca Cicatrizar cicatritzar tencà Ciclismo ciclisme vixiclisme Ciclista ciclista vixicliste/a Cigala cigala caramel·là Cigarra cigala xigala Cigarrera cigarrera xigarréra Cigarro cigar xigarro Cilíndrico cilíndric redó Cinc zinc giñ Circuir circuir enrevoltà Clara clara blanc d’òu Claraboya claraboia llumenéra Clítoris clítoris guellêt Coche cotxe cotxo Coliflor col-i-flor colflòri Colorar colorar donà coló Condimentar condimentar salà/posà espicis Congeniar congeniar avenirsê Congestionado congestionat embromad Congestionar congestionar embromà Conserje conserge mayol Cordero corder xot Cornamusa cornamusa xeremía/xirimía Corregir corregir corretjí Corroborar corroborar ratificà/corroborà Corromper corrompre podrí/pudrí/fé mal bé Corrosión corrosió rovêy/podridura Crédito (dar ~) donarcrèdit creurershó Cretino cretí bossot Crin crin cabayéra de bisti Crispar crispar posarsê fòra corda Cristal cristall vidre Cristalería cristalleria vidrería Crucifijo crucifix sancristo Cruel cruel molt dolent Crueldad crueltat dolentía Cruento cruent sanguinari Crujía crugia croxía Cuadra quadra paissa Cuaresma quaresma corema Cubeta cubeta gaveta Cubrir cobrir tapà Culminar culminar acabà/finalisà/arribà a n’es cap curucull. Damasco (tela) damasc domàs Damisela damisel·la señoreta Débil dèbil flux Debilidad debilitat fluxedat Defecar defecar fé de cos Deferencia deferència consideració Deferir deferir considerà Degradación degradació malbé Degradar degradar rebaxà Del del d’es/d’el/d’en/d’u Delrevés delrevès de sen revés Delatar delatar cuà Delator delator cueta Delimitación delimitació fita/fet de fità Delimitar delimitar fità Demencia demència locura Demencial demencial de lòcos Demente dement lòco Demoler demolir tirà per avall Demora demora retràs Demorar demorar retrassà Denso dens espês Dentista dentista dentiste/a Deplorable deplorable llestimós Deplorar deplorar donà llèstima Derruir derruir esbucà Desabrigar desabrigar destapà/lléversê s’abrig Desagregación desagregació desfegició/separació Desagregar desagregar desfegí/separà Desconfiar desconfiar no fiarsên/desconfià Descorrer (una cortina) descorrer obrí sa cortina Desestimar desestimar no tení en cónta Desistir desistir déxà nà Deslavar deslavar desrentà Desmembrar desmembrar escorterà Desobstruir desobstruir desembossà Despropósito despropòsit desbarat Destrenzar destrenar desentruñellà Detestable detestable odiós Detestar detestar odià Devastar devastar arrasà Diarrea diarrea quigarèl·la Diluviar diluviar arruxà fort Diluvio diluvi arruxada Diminuto diminut petitèu/petitiu/petitíssim Dinero diner dobbés/dóbbés Diseminar disseminar escampà Disentir dissentir discrepà Disgregación disgregació separació Disgregar disgregar separà Disipar dissipar fé desaparexe Disminución disminució minvada Disminuir disminuir minvà Dispersar dispersar escampà Dispersión dispersió escampada Disperso/a dispers/a escampad/a Displicencia displicència desconsideració Displicente disciplent desconsiderad/a Disputa disputa competició/brega/discusió Disputar disputar competí/berayarsê Disuelto dissolt fus Divagar divagar xerrà per xerrà Divulgación divulgació escampadissa Divulgar divulgar escampà Dormitar dormitar bécà Dormitorio dormitori cuarto Ebullición ebullició bull Economizar economitzar estovià/estuvià/estalvià Edicto edicte bàndol Edulcorar edulcorar endolsà/suavisà Efímero efímer curt/bréu El (artículo) el el,es,en,el,so,lo,u,sen,ne,se. Elaborar elaborar fé/fabricà Electricista electricista elettriciste/a Elegancia elegància eleganci Eludir eludir evità/esquivà/sortetjà Emanar emanar brollà/surtí/sortí Emular emular escarní Engalanar engalanar endiumenjà/enremellà Enlosar enlossar enllovà Enteramente enterament sensê/bensensê Entretener (retener) entretenir enredà Equilibrista equilibrista equilibriste/a Erección erecció enrevenada Erécto erecte enrevenad Eremita eremita frare postís Erosionar erosionar desgastà/roveyà Eructar eructar fé róts Escarmentar escarmentar escalivà Escisión escisió rompuda/tay/separació Escrutador escrutador trescadó/investigadó Escrutar escrutar trescà/investigà Ecurreplatos escorreplats degotadó Esfumar esfumar fé desaparexe Espantar espantar arruxà Especia espècia espici Especie espècie espèci Especiero especier espicié Espuma escuma/espuma sabonéra Espumoso escumós/espumós que fà sabonéra Esputar esputar trèura flèumas Esqueleto esquelet ossada Esquilador esquilador tondredó Esquilar esquilar tóndre Estupefacción estupefacció estorament Estupefacto estupefacte estorad Estupidez estupidesa botxada Estúpido estúpid bossot Eulalia Eulalia Eulàri Exageración exageració eggigéració Exagerado exagerat eggigerad/a Exagerar exagerar eggigerà Exaltado esxaltat etzaltad Exaltar exaltar etzaltà Examen examen etsamen Examinador examinador etsaminadó Examinar examninar etsaminà Exasperar exasperar posà fòra corda Excarcelar excarcerar escarcelà Excavar excavar cavà/fé clots o bucs Excedencia excedència etsedènsi Excepcional excepcional etsepsional Excitable excitable etsitabble Excitar excitar etsità Exculpar exculpar esculpà Excusable excusable escusabble Excusar excusar escusà Exigencia exigencia eggigènci Exigible exigible eggigibble Eximir eximir etsimí/etzimí Existencia existencia etsistènci Existir existir etsistí Expendedor/a expenedor/a venedó/ra Exprimir expimir etsucà/estsucà Falacia fal·lacia mentida/engàn Fanfarrón fanfarró brevetjadó Fanfarronada fanfarronada brevetjada Fanfarronear fanfarronejar brevetjà Faringitis faringitis esqueñament Faro far fanal Faro (del vehículo) far farol/llum Fatiga fatiga cansament Fatigar fatigar cansà/avorrí Fatuo fatu pompós Fausto faust ditjós/ditxós Féretro fèretre bubul Ferocidad ferocitat rabiosidat Feroz feroç rabiós Fervor fervor entussiasme Festín festí tibèri Fétido fètid pudent Finar finar morí/acabà Fisura fissura enclétxa/cruy Flanco flanc costad/banda Fofo fofo moll Fogata fogata fogatéra Fornicar fornicar berrinà Fornido fornit capóll Fortuito fortuït sensa volê Fósforo fòsfor misto Fósforo fòsfor sofre Fracción fracció bossí Fraccionamiento fraccionament esbossinament Fraccionar fraccionar esbossinà Fraccionario fragcionari fàcil d’esbossinà Frágil fràgil delicad Fragilidad fragilitat bò de rómpre Fragmentar fragmentar fé a tròssos Fragmentario fragmentari fàcil de rómpre Fragmento fragment tros Gabriel Gabriel Bièl Gaitero gaitero gayté/xeremié gallèg Galán galant jovenêt/pretendent Galantería galanteria finesa Galería galeria galenía Ganas de trabajar ganas de treballar llecó Gandul gandul mal fené Gandulear gandulejar fé es pardal/pardaletjà Gandulería ganduleria pardaletjéra Gasolina gasolina venzina Gasolinera gasolinera venzinéra Gato gat móx Genital genital señal/coyó Genitales genitals señals/coyóns Germen germen llevó/battèri Germinar germinar trèure uy Gertrudis Gertrudis Lletrudis Glorieta glorieta plasseta Grácil gràcil sutil Gracilidad gracilitat sutilesa Granito granit granêt Granizo granis calabrux Grato grat agradabble Gregorio Gregori Gòri Grupa gropa anca Gruta gruta còva Guarda guarda gordià Guardacantón guardacantó pédra cantonéra Guardar guardar gordà Guardián guardià gordià/vigilant Guarnicionero guarnicioner selleté Guillermo Guillem Guiem Guisado guisat cuynat Guisar guisar cuynà Hélice hèlice sas palas Hematoma hematoma cop blau Hemorroides hemorroides morenas Hurtar furtar rapillà Idiota idiota botx Ignorancia ignorancia innoranci Igualar igualar enrasà Imbécil imbècil bàmbol Imbecilidad imbecilitat bambolada Imitable imitable bò de copià Imitación imitació copiada Imitar imitar copià Impartir impartir donà (donà llissóns) Imperdible imperdible guya tencadora Ímpetu ímpetu empênta/brío Impetuoso impetuós briós Impulsar impulsar espitjà/donà forsa Impune impune franc/sensa castig Inapetencia inapetència no tení talent Inclinar inclinar vinclà Incomodar incomodar molestà/posà nirviós Incómodo incòmode molest Indagar indagar trescà/investigà Indigencia indigencia mesquinènci Indigente indigent mesquí Infestar infestar escampà Ingerir ingerir enviarsê algo/menjà Ingrato ingrat desagraid Inguinal inguinal d’es regal o relatiu a n’es regal Inhalar inhalar respirà baf o fum Inhóspito inhòspit mal llog Inhumar inhumar enterrà Inicial inicial comènsa Iniciar iniciar comensà Iniciativa iniciativa empênta Inicio inici comensament/principi Injuria injuria agravi Injuriar injuriar agravià Inodoro inodor tassa d’es llog comú Inopia inòpia bedocà Inquirir inquirir demanà Insaciable insaciable mal de contentà Insalubre insalubre malsà Insano insà dolent/malsà Insensato insensat lòco/brusqué Insepulto insepult de cos present/sens’enterrà Insidia insídia trampa Insidioso insidiós trampós emb engiñy Instigar (un animal) instigar fuà/afuà Íntegro íntegre sensê/honrad Interior interior dedins Intervalo interval espày Intrépidamente intrèpidament agoseradament Intrépido intrèpit agoserad Involucrar involucrar implicà Irremisible irremissible inperdonabble La (artículo) la, l’ sa, la, na Labial labial morral Labio llavi morro Labiodental làbio-dental morrodental Laborable laborable día fené Laborioso laboriós fené Lactante lactant nin d’uè Lánguido lànguid apagad/mólt mort Lar llar foguèña Laxo lax flux Legaña lleganya peguèña Legua llegua llégo Lengua llengua llengo Lento lent aturad/sens’esperit Letal letal mortal Letargo letargia endormisament Levar (anclas) llevar xécà/pujà Libar libar tastà/beure Libreta llibreta plagueta Libretista llibretista llibreté Liga lliga trobiguéra Limitar limitar fità/tencà Limítrofe limítrof veynat Lingote lingot barra Lis (flor) lis lliri Litigar litigar pleytetjà Litigio litigi plet Loar lloar alabà Longitud longitud llerguèri Losa llosa llòva Macerar macerar posà en remúy Maléfico malèfic dolent Malla malla xèrxa/uy de xèrxa Manteca mantega saím/mantequilla Mantecoso mantegós ensaimós Mar mar ma Marco (de un cuadro) marc vasa Marchamo marxamo marca/séllo de control Marejada marejada temporal Marejada (fuerte ~) marejada(forta~) temporal gros Margarita (flor) margarida margalida Margarita (nombre propio) Margarida Margalida Matrona matrona comara Maxilar maxil-lar barramenta Maxilar inferior maxil-lar inferior barra Maxilar superior maxil-lar superior barram Mayonesa maionesa mahonesa Mazapán massapà pasta reyal Meditar meditar pensà Medusa medusa grumé Megalítico megalític talayòtic Menester menester mesté/menesté Mentir mentir di mentidas Mero mero enfós Mesura (tener ~) mesura conexement Mí (pronombre) mi/mon jo, mun, mu Mí (es para ~) és per a mi ês per jo Miserable miserable miserabble Mísero miser mesquí/canalla Misiva missiva carta Mixto mixt mesclad/misto Mixtura mixtura mêscla Molestar molestar empipà/fé nòsa Molesto molest empipad Moroso morós mal pagadó Motocicleta motocicleta mota (sa ~) Muralla muralla murada Narrador narrador contadó/conferenciant Narrar narrar contà Náusea nàusea òy Nauseabundo nauseabund oyós Nauta nauta navegant Néctar nèctar suc dóls Negligencia negligencia badada/descuyd Negligente negligent descuydad/a Nevera nevera geléra Nuca nuca clotell Obeso obes gras Oblicuar obliquar embiexà Oblicuo (estar ~) oblic embiexad (està ~) Oblicuo (corte) oblic bièx Obrar obrar fé Obstinación obstinació caparrudesa Obstinarse obstinar-se encaparrotarsê Obstruir obstruir embossà Obturar obturar taponà/tapà/embossà Obviar obviar ignorà Obvio obvi evident Oíble oíble fàcil de sentí Oprimir oprimir estreñe/préme Orar orar résà/fé un discurs Oratoria oratòria facilidat de paraula Ordenanza (oficio de ~) ordenança mayol Orfanato orfanat l’Inclusa Orfandad orfandat bordesa/fíy bord Orfebre orfebre argenté Orfebrería orfebrería argentería Orificio orifici forad Ornar ornar adornà/enremellà Ósculo òscul/petó bês/besada Oso ós ónso Otorgar atorgar vení a bé Ovación ovació fortas mambelletas Ovacionar ovacionar fé fortas mambelletas Oveja ovella euvêya Oxidable oxidable roveyabble Oxidar oxidar roveyà Óxido oxid rovêy Oxigenar oxigenar oggigenà Oxígeno oxigen oggígeno Paciencia paciencia paciènci Paciente pacient tranquilot Pacificar pacificar posà pau Palangana palangana ribélla Palanganero palanganer ribellé Palma palma pauma Palmar palmar paumé/palmé Palpable palpable paupabble/bò de tocà Palpación palpació paupada/tocada Palpar palpar paupà/tocà Panacea panacea sant remêy Páncreas pàncreas mèlsa Pantalón pantaló/calça calsóns Pantano pantà embassament/fangal Pantanoso pantanós mólt fangós Parcela parcel.la tros Parcelar parcel.lar trossetjà Parir parir tení un infant Partida partida sortida/surtida Partida (de nacimiento) partida fe (de batêtj, de nexement) Partir (dividir) partir xapà Pascua Pasqua Pasco Pascual pasqual de Pasco Pasteca pasteca botó Patíbulo patíbul cadafal Pavimentar pavimentar posà es trispol Pavimento paviment trispol Penúltimo penultim segón d’es derrés Penumbra penombra foscós Percha perxa crosseta Perenne perenne per sempre Pernil pernil cuxot Pernoctar pernoctar romandre Perpetrar perpetrar du a terme Persuadir persuadir convènse bònament Pestaña pestanya pipélla Pestilencia pestilència pudoròta Pestilente pestilent pudent Petardear petardejar amollà coêts Petardo petard coêt Petimetre petimetre presumid Petulante petulant cregud/a Picardía picardia pillada Plomada plomada tau Poema poema glòsa/glosat Postergar postergar déxà nà Posterior posterior derréra Precipitar precipitar tirà per avall/fé massa vía Preferir preferir estimersê més Prematuro prematur massa prest Prenatal prenatal antes d’es nexement Preservarse preservar-se gordersên Prevenir prevenir fé es cap viu Principiar principiar comensà Producir producir produí Proliferar proliferar havernhí/sortirnê a belkenas Prolongación prolongació allargament Prolongar prolongar allargà Promontorio promontori peña/putx Propinar propinar esvergà Pudor pudor honestidat/empegaiment Pudoroso pudorós empegaidó Pulmón pulmó pit Pulmonar pulmonar d’es pits Puntal puntal estaló Pusilánime pusilánime porug Putrefacción putrefacció prodidura/podridura Putrefacto putrefacte prodid/podrid Quincalla quincalla ferremalla Rada rada cala Rafael Rafael Rafèl Ráfaga (de aire) ràfega buf Ramificarse ramificar-se esbrancarsê Rapar rapar afaytà (escap, sa barba) Rápido ràpid aviad/ràpid Raspar raspar rascà/donà papé de vidre Rasurar rasurar afeytà Reabsorber reabsorbir rexupà Recelar recelar desconfià Receloso recelós desconfiad Reclinar reclinar recolsà/tombà un poquêt Recordar recordar fé memòri Recreación recreació distracció Recrear recrear distrèure Recreativo recreatiu distrèt Recriminar recriminar reñà Recubrir recobrir tapà/canvià teulas Refulgir refulgir brillà Reincidir reincidir tornarhó fé Reiterar reiterar insistí/repicà Remar remar bogà Remorder remordir remossegà/tornà a mossegà Remuneración remuneració pago/sòu Remunerar remunerar pagà Reñir renyir reñe Reparación reparació arréglo Reparador reparador arregladó Reparar reparar arreglà Reprimenda reprimenda reñada Reprimir reprimir reñà Reprimirse reprimir-se agontersê Repugnancia repugnància que fa òy Repugnante repugnant oyós Repugnar repugnar fé òy Retardo retard retràs Retornar retornar tornà/tornarhí Reverso revers revés/sen revés Revés (al ~) al revés a sen revés Revés (del ~) del revés de sen revés Ría ria riéra/rivetó Rígido rigid estirad Robusto/a robust/a fort/a Rodear rodejar enrevoltà Rondalla rondalla rondaya Rubor rubor empegaiment Ruborizarse ruboritzarse empegairsê Rúbrica rúbrica firma Rubricar rubricar firmà Rugosidad rugositat rua Rugoso rugós ruós Rumor (murmullo) rumor remug Rústico rústic pagês Saber saber sabre Sabor sabor gust Saltar saltar botà Salteador saltejador bandetjad Salubre salubre saludabble Salvaguarda salvaguarda custòdi Salvaguardar salvaguardar custodià/gordà Salvaguardia salvaguarda permís/passaport Sanable sanable curabble Sanar sanar curà Secundar secundar estelonà/apoyà Selva selva seuva Sepelio sepeli entèrro Sexagenario sexagenari xixentí Signar signar firmà Signatario signatari firmant Signatura signatura firma/señal/marca Simio simi monèa Simultáneo simultani a n’es matex tems Sobrio sobri cla Socarrar socarrar socorrà Solo sol totsol Somnolencia somnolència endormissament Sostener sostenir agontà Sumergir sumergir esfonzà Superfluo superflu innecessari Suplir suplir sustituí/rellevà Supremacía supremacía superioridat Supurar supurar fé pus/fé suc Suputar suputar calculà Surgir sorgir surtí/brollà Tácito tàcit reservad Taciturno taciturn mólt reservad Tamiz tamis coladó de tela Tangible tangible cèrt/paupabble Tapia tapia marge/parêd Temer témer teme/tení pò Tendal tendal vela Testarada testarrada caparrotada Tibia tíbia os de sa coma Tos tos tossina/tussina Transpirar transpirar suà Trenza trena truñélla Tribulación tribulació patiment Troglodita troglodita capdefava Tromba (de agua) tromba arruxada Utensilio utensili ormêtj Vacilar vacilar duttà/dubtà Vaguear vaguejar ganduletjà Vaivén vaivé engronsament Vaso vas/got tassó/got Veloz veloç ràpid Veraz veraç de ve/de veras Verídico verídic de bòn de ve/de bòn de veras Vibrar vibrar tremolà Vibratorio vibratori tremoladó Vilipendiar vilipendiar maltrattà Víscera víscera frexura Visceral visceral de sa frexura Vomitar vomitar rojjà Vómito vòmit rojjada Xenofobia xenofòbia tsenofòbi Xerocopia xerocòpia tserocòpi Xilografía xilografia tsilografía Mallorquí....................Castellà Còvo.............................Banasta Comare........................Matrona Fraula...........................Fresa Turméll.........................Tobillo Arrapar..........................Arañar Sòtil................................Techo Sutja...............................Hollin Escumadora..................Espumadera Cuxot..............................Jamón Conco..............................Tio Missatge.........................Gañan Aram...............................Cobre Bugadería.........................Lavanderia Jaramí..............................Jazmín Camamil-la.......................Manzanilla Señorida............................Tomillo Falguéra.............................Helecho Puriòl...................................Poleo Romandre...........................Quedar Llob......................................Lobo Quissó.................................Cachorro Furòt.....................................Hurón Fura......................................Hurona Esquiròl................................Ardilla Voltó......................................Buitre Toñina...................................Atún Llus........................................Merluza Vell marí................................Foca Galindons.............................Juanetes Vògamari...............................Erizo de mar